Dare to become something your not?
by Back for vengence Bunny
Summary: Can one little Dare change everything about your life? HaruSei Chapter 3 up!. R
1. How this happened

Dare to become something your not?

By Moon Bunny

(A.N My First story don't be mean with reviews)

Disclamier No Sailor Moon is not mine sadly I wished :(

Chapter 1

I sneaked out of the bed slowly making sure not to wake up anybody. It was 5 am and everyone was asleep. I slowly grab her clothes and ran to the bathroom to take a cold shower. I just couldn't believe what I was going to do! It was something nobody would ever think I'd end up doing. Amara ran her finger through her short blond hair. "How'd I get myself into this I guess there's no turning back now" She sighed. As she remembered how this happened.

Flashback

"I can't believe I'm going through this why did I ever let Michelle talk me into this dare! Arhh!" Amara drove her car to the studio as the wind comforter her. "_Me going out for a modeling gig arhhh_" I entered the building slowly and found her way to a room filled with many MANY women. All in different shapes and size's. Blonde-haired woman's, Burnett's, Redhead's, and even a couple blue haired girls.

As soon, Amara enter the all the women turn around and looked as if they were all going to laugh at her. She took her seat and papered for the long wait.

Amara watched as the Women entered and exited the door most of them—well all of them so far came out crying. _"They must have gotten rejected"_. They called number 87 and Amara knew she would be next. _"Why did I ever get myself into this?"_ She just hoped that they picked they girl before so that she wouldn't have to go at all. About 20 minuets later, the call was made… "Number 88. Number 88" Amara stood up and heard many whisper's she knew they were about her. She walked to the door. Slowly opened it… "Here I go" Amara sighed.

She waked in to face a panel of judges. There were two women and two men. Each looked very different but there was a most strange the woman sitting in the corner in the shadows. "Hello who are you" "Hello I'm Amara Tenou" "Ahh yes Amara Tenou aren't you some famous racer?" "Yes I am" "So why are you here don't you have your own career?" I started too stared off blankly trying to make up something; I just couldn't tell them I came here because of a dare. "Well...Um you see many people say I should become a model well here I am" "Yes Yes well very interesting"

"Stand up Straight!" In total surprise, I stood up straight as one of the female and male judges got up from their seats. "Now turn around" "Hum… Nice Chin, Very nice bone structure, nice legs, Hum your hair is to short" "How tall are you?" "About 5'9" "ok but what should we about your hair" "Try this" said a mysterious judge in the shadows. She walked out of the room. About five minuets later, she came back in with a wig in his hand. It was my same hair color but, the only difference was that it was about shoulder length "Now you Miss Tenou go into the dressing and change into the bathing suit, shoes already there and this wig" "Alright" _"A bathing suit you got to be kidding me I'm not feminine enough to wear a freaking bathing suit! AHH why me!"_

Amara made her way to the dressing room. She picked up the bathing suit and… _"No freaking way! And I am not repeat NOT going to prance around in that!"_ The bathing suit she was holding was none other then a hot-pink bikini. Amara slowly slipped into the bikini and looked in the mirror. _"This sucks why a bikini why! I look like a total slut in this I'm just one of those people that aren't supposed to be feminine"_ I slipped on the high heels and had trouble balancing in the soon enough I got use to them. I put the wig on was in total shock she wasn't Amara Tenou anymore she was a completely different person. The wig made her look like a real model; and for the first time since she was here, she actually believed she had a chance. _"Wow look at me I look amazing so different"_

Amara walked out of the dressing room and felt so uncomfortable. She saw how the men in the studio watched her walk down the halls. Everything was going fine until she past a to familiar face… "Seiya" hissed Amara. _"I hope he doesn't recognize me I would die of embarrassment"_ She past him and his eyes went up and down her body. She saw him drooling over her and she couldn't help but smile. As she pasted him, she whispered, "Take a picture it'll last longer" and she left. When she finally reached the judges, they all looked at her with shock. "Is that you Miss Tenou?" "Yes" "Wow" They all looked at her. Studying me. I felt now even more uncomfortable "Okay we have seen everything we need to see" I stood in front of the for a good 10 min. "Step outside and change then well call you with are results"

I walked outside looking very happy I guess they were as surprised as I was.

I was taken out of my thoughts when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to come face to face with him. It had been about 2 years since Galaxia attacked and Seiya seemed to grow taller then me. "Yes what do you want?" I said coldly and uncaring. "Oh aren't you a cold one; I just wanted to introduce myself I'm-" I cut him off before he could finish "I know who you are; Your Seiya Kou of the Three Light who is also a-" Caught myself before I told him that I knew he was a starlight. "Who is also what?" he looked at me with suspicion "Oh nothing" Hoping he'll buy it. "Ok… so since you know who I am then can I know who you are?" "Nope" I responded quickly "Why not?" "'Cause" "Fine but can I ask you have we met before you seem really familiar especially your eyes" He knew that he had seen those emerald eyes before_ "I ponder the question carefully I made I can toy with his mind even more hey this could be fun"._ Seiya watched as the mysterious girl got lost in her thought's and the slowly came back to reality. "Um to tell you the truth we have met before a lot lately especially in the arcade" I whispered in his ear hotly _"this is so fun I could just sense him shiver at my comment". _"Huh; what do yah mean we've met in the arcade I don't remember some as beautiful as you" Amara couldn't help but blush at the comment. "Don't flirt with me; and beside I remember you quite well plus if you think I'm quite beautiful then you should said have said it a long time ago because I've always been right in your face. Next time we meet outside of the studio just look a little harder, see yah later Seiya kou" giving him a flirty smile and with that I walked off. Leaving him very confused.

"_I had to admit that was very funny messing with Seiya like that, Maybe I could do that again ha that means I'll have to start planning"_ an evil grin played on Amara's face as she waited for the judges to call her. A very young girl came into the room and turn to her and said "There ready for you Miss Tenou" "Thank you" Amara walked into the room with the judges. One of the Men stood up and started speaking "Well welcome back Miss Tenou me and fellow employees have some things to discuss with you Ok. "Ok sir" I guessed he was the boss "How old are you?" "19" "So we know why you want to become a model but are you willing to wake up early and be here at 6am on days your needed" "Yes of course" "Good now have you ever had children?" "No" "Any allergies?" "No I'm all healthy" "So you're not in any relationship are you?" "No I'm single" "Your Blood type?" "B" The boss stood up again and went to the front of the table. All for judges stared whispering with each other again.

"Ok so, now that we know that-" He walked up to me "Me and my employees would like to be the first to say congratulation your our new model" "Yea Ok thanks for you time anyway" "Miss Tenou did you just hear what I said?" "Yea you said I was your new—Wait hold up what did you say!" My eyes got wide with surprise. "I'm your new model Me Amara Tenou!" "Yes that's what I said" "You mean 4real; this isn't a joke" "No were serious your what we've been looking for." "You have spunk, talent and the body of a model" "Alright let me take this in" _"breathe in breathe out. Oh, My I didn't even want to become their mode….guess there's no turning back"_ "O.K. I'm fine now" "Nice to see your clam self again Miss Tenou" I could see him and the rest of the judges chuckling. "So, There are some things we need to run through with you" "Ok shoot" "Since your already famous; we want you to keep the wig look for modeling and we want you to use a fake name is that ok". _"A fake name hum…that means I can tell Michelle that I didn't get the job I would have really embarrassed if I did tell her."_ "Ok Sounds good to me but, you will keep my identity silence I mean in contract and everything right?" "Yes of course" "Good so what name do you have in mind?" "Maybe something like Taylor Martins" "Hmmm Taylor Martins I like it" _"Taylor Martins… Ms. Taylor Martins I like it. It really fits making me into a very different person then Amara Haruka Tenou"_ "Great so your first shoot is tomorrow." _"Fine by me I guess" _"Ok great what time should I get here?" "Around 6am would be alright"

I left very soon, after when it finally hit me. I was their new model me! They wanted me! Well they really wanted Taylor Martins but that's I I'm Taylor! I felt like dancing but, I had I couldn't. I had shown all of those girls in that room. I came home with a smile on my face that I knew would have to disappear as soon as Trista, Michelle and Hotaru saw me. I carefully shut the door slowly as the afternoon sunset through the window. I must have been gone for almost the whole day I was exhausted. "Amara-papa is that you?" "Aww cover blown, yes it's me what's up himmie-chan?" "Nothing can you help me find Michelle-mama and Trista-mama?" "What aren't they here?" "Yes but were playing hiding seek and I can't find them I checked the kitchen the living and the backyard even all the rooms upstairs" "Hum let me think………..did you check Michelle's closet?" "Yes" "did you check the closet behind it?" "There's a closet behind?" Hotaru's eyes got wide as if they had turn into a ball "Come on I'll show you, but you gotta be quite" She brought her finger right in front of her mouth "Shhhhh" I giggled softly at the little girls excitement

We slowly creped upstairs to Michi's room. Himmie-chan slipped into the closet (the one outside) as I moved all the clothes out of the way. We stuck our ears close to the door behind all the clothes listened to what was going on in the big room… "What do you think Trista I was to mean on her wasn't I?" "Well she did accepted the dare" "Yes but not at first I insisted on her doing it and now I regret it" "Your making me crazy what makes you think that she's just going to burst in here screaming and yelling" "Yes… I mean you know how Amara is with girly things she hates that stuff well not more then how much she hates Seiya but you get the point. She probably hates me" Michelle let out a sigh "Your wrong there Michelle, I can never hate you" Michelle and Trista turn around to came face to face with Hotaru and Amara.

"I found you!" Himmie-chan ran and sat on top Trista. "I'm sorry I made you do that dare Amara can you ever forgive me?" "Of course I can Michelle-chan just don't ever do it again or I'll go crazy!" "Deal" "So how did it go Haruka-chan?" Asked Trista "Hum lets just say I'll never do it again" I started feeling some guilt _"Should I tell them? Would it be the right thing to do? What is they find out?"_ Many Questions flew through my head that second. I spaced out so I wasn't paying any attention to whatever they were saying. I soon came out of my guilt phase when I heard my name being called well more like being SCREAMED by Trista! "AMARA HARUKA TENOU!" "Huh what were you saying?" "I was saying how it went before you totally spaced out on me for the last 15 minuets we've been screaming your name to get your attention" I could really see that Trista was really pissed I mean she must have really been angry because she never scream's at me using my full name.

"I rather not talk about it" "why what happened Amara-papa? Did they put you a dress like Michelle-mama and Trista-mama wear?" _"If they only knew what I had to really wear I would be mortified"_ "Nothing happened Himmie-chan. Now if you ladies would excuse me I'm really tried and want to get some sleep in before dinner" With that I walked off to my bedroom. I enter my room and jumped onto my bed staring up at the sealing I started to think…. _"Tomorrow I would really become a model something I would never though could ever happen to me Huh tomorrow is going to be a long day"_ I prayed I didn't have to see Seiya again I don't know but even as I talked to him today I could help but, feel something I never felt before when I'm around him. I felt intimidated. He was so much taller then me. I felt small powerless. That thought consumed the others and I was confused. I shouldn't be feeling like that at all. I just shouldn't. I soon became drowsy and fell asleep. Still Praying.

End of Flashback

Well what'd you think?

Moon Bunnie :D


	2. My frist Photo shoot part 1

Dare to become something your not?

By Moon Bunny

(A.N My First story don't be mean with reviews)

Disclamier: No I dont own Sailor Moon I wish I did but, don't we all?

Chapter 2

So Here I am driving to the studio. I parked in front and put on my wig. I was required to do so. I got out and walked inside… "Ms. Martins Wonderful to meet you!" A man about 5'8 or so with shoulder length hair came up to me holding a camera. I shocked his hand "Um... Hello Mr.…" I paused "Its Mr. Calvin" "Oh in that case Mr. Calvin just call me Taylor Ms. Martins is to formal for me" I flashed a smile at him "Ok well Taylor I'll be your Photographer today, Oh and please call me James" James how nice. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you James" "No the Pleasure is all mine" He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed to his action "Ah-hum" I finally noticed the other person in the room. I turned around to face him. Aww Why do I always have to get stuck with Seiya Kou!?! "Oh yes this is Seiya Kou-" "Yes I know we've met what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question why don't you tell her James?" "Um... well you see were shooting a calendar and Seiya will be your co-star"

"What!!!!" I chocked "Clam down I don't bite" He laughed _"Oh yes that's so funny. I just found up I gotta make a romance calendar with my worst enemy!!!"_ "Yea Yea whatever" "That doesn't sound like something an educated women should say" Seiya whispered into my ear "Hum, So what's the first scene?" "Um For January it's going to be on the ice rink. You'll be skating around and I'll take your pictures. Now if you two will go down the you'll find your dressing rooms. Seiya yours is on the right and Taylor yours is on the left. Then go to hair and make up, which will be on set You'll get in a car and taken to the rink. Got that" "Hai!" We both responded together.

I entered my dressing room. The clothes weren't to bad at least I was wearing jeans. I was wearing a long gray sweater with holes where the thumbs were supposed to be. The Sweater was covered with a dark green sweater with the zipper opened. With long narrow-black jeans and with long Kaki boots. I had to admit it wasn't my style but I would wear anything then that bikini I had to wear! I walked out so did Seiya. He was wearing a red shirt and dark blue jeans and black and White sneakers. _"Hum he don't look half bad- What am I saying!!!"_ We walked back in silence. I even though I was not looking I could feel him watching all my steps. When we made it back, I was instructed to sit in the long black car. Seiya sat next to me.

"You know I think I liked you better in that bikini," Seiya said lowly to me as the car took off. "Didn't I say not to flirt with me?" I still blushed. _"God this man! He knows exactly what to say to make me blush!" _"Yes, You did but you also said that you know who I am and since you know who I am you should know that, I won't stop, Taylor" "Awww you are so impossible god I don't know how Serena goes through with you!" I covered my mouth I've said to much. My eyes widened. "Serena! How'd you know about her! Who are you?" Seiya said demanding. "I'm…I'm… I'm an old friend of her and…and since I've seen you at the arcade with her and I don't know how she can stand you that's it" lucky save "Ah-Ha"

The Car came to a stop and I got up. The tension was high in that car. "Taylor, Seiya over here!" I saw James waving at us. Me and Seiya walked over there. Well Hair and Make-up is over there and when your done put your skates on and the shoot will begin!" People took me to hair and make-up. I told them to go easy on my hair I wouldn't want the wig to fall off!. Like a million girls came over to me fixing me. My hair was blown out my hair. Plucked my eyebrows, which really hurt. No wonder I hate doing my hair and stuff. They colored my lips with pink lip-gloss and my nails the same colors. I put on the ice-skates and walked on the ice.

There was no one on the ice or around so I started skating to clear my head. I loved to skate. The cold wind against my face. I closed my eyes and speeded off. I twisted and turned 'till I was on the right speed I jumped up and did a spin landing on one foot and lifted on leg and kept skating. I did this for like three more times but on the third it was different instead of landing I was caught. I opened my eyes. Seiya. "Aww put me down!" He did "Who said you could start without?" "I was just skating around" "Yes I could tell," I giggled. "So should we get started?" Said James "Yea!" I said happy to get started

We started by skating around. I kept my distance from Seiya but eventually we got closer. "Taylor can you do that thing you did?" "Um… sure" I Closed my eyes felt the wind blowing and went off. Again, Seiya caught me. The picture was taken "Perfect Just Perfect! Now I want you guys to take some without skating. We stopped and Seiya took me closer to him. I looked at his eyes deeply. My face inched to his. Pictures were taken. It seemed as we were going to kiss but, at that, second the wind blew and we fell. Seiya landed on top of me. We kept silent. I did not say anything I was lost in his deep blue eyes. His hands pinned mine to the top of my head. His whole body weight was onto of me. Our breath was hot. He came closer and closer until…

* * *

Hehehe left you hanging well wanna read more well not until I get more reviews lol :D So please review!

-Moon Bunny


	3. Side Tracked

Dare to become something your not?

Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter:D

Disclaimer: Must I go through this again no I do not own Sailor moon!! I wish I did but not going to happen though I wish it!

Note: I'm going to start with the last paragraph of the last chapter

Now on with the show…

We started by skating around. I kept my distance from Seiya but eventually we got closer. "Taylor can you do that thing you did?" "Um… sure" I Closed my eyes felt the wind blowing and went off. Again, Seiya caught me. The picture was taken "Perfect Just Perfect! Now I want you guys to take some without skating." We stopped and Seiya took me closer to him. I looked at his eyes deeply. My face inched to his. Pictures were taken. It seemed as we were going to kiss but, at that, second the wind blew and we fell. Seiya landed on top of me. We kept silent. I did not say anything I was lost in his deep blue eyes. His hands pinned mine to the top of my head. His whole body weight was onto of me. Our breath was hot. He came closer and closer until…

"Cut! Just great Perfect! Now let's go we still got much stuff lets get going!" said James I snapped out of it "Huh? What?" I said. I hadn't notice the position Seiya and me were in. I looked up to him. He was starting right at me. "Um Seiya… you know… um... You're getting kinda heavy" He Blushed "A yea" He got up and helped me up, I walked off the ice to confused. _"Why am I acting like this? Amara Haruka Tenou never acts like his Never! I mean what happened back there was…was….I don't know but the second that we were so close his heat on mine made me feel different It made me feel like I was where I was supposed to be. Like I belonged there. God and those eyes a deep blue incredible. That's hat they are incredible" _

I headed back to the set where James met me. "Taylor?" "Huh?" "Are you alright you know if Seiya is bothering you we can get him changed" I chocked. "No No I'm ok with him' "Alright but if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you" "Yea…" I said Confused. "So where we headed now?" Seiya entered the conversation "Um... Yea where we headed now James?" I said wishing the next shot would be something that would involve Seiya staying as far from me as possible! "We are going to be going back to the studio where we will do the next shoot, so let's get going the day will be getting dark soon" I took my seat in the car and Seiya took his.

I sighed trying to make some noise in the soundless car. "Seiya?" I spoke "Seiya about back there" "There is nothing to be talk about its happened because it did, the only thing to ask is if it was regrettable? So?" "Regrettable?" "See that's what I have been pondering all this time." _"Regrettable? Is it possible that I regretted all of it? Can you regret something you no is wrong but feels so right?" _"Taylor? Why do you hate me? I mean you say we have a history but I don't seem to remember any of it. I can't remember you from anything but; I know I've seen your eyes before." I silenced just wanting to hear what he had to say. He chucked slightly. "You know I remember where I have seen your eyes but, it seems impossible. Here I'll tell you from where. Well have you heard of the famous racecar driver Amara Tenou?" "Yes I hear she very good and very temperamental_" "Hum… this is going to be very interesting …"_ "Well you don't no the half of it. Me and her are frie- well um well were acquaintances and well your eyes are just like hers but, that's impossible I would never catch Her here" "Wait so what are you saying that you don't I- I mean Amara has a what it takes to become a model?" "I don't know I mean she's always walking around boy clothes Like the first time I met the girl I thought she was a man!" "So what's wrong with that?" "I just don't think she would be suited for such position but, who am I to see I have never seen that women in anything but pants" _"Oh what a liar he has seen my plenty of times in my fuku!"_ My thoughts where interrupted by him "But, you know there's something about her that I love. Of course I would never tell her this… Those eyes are beautiful. Nothing else could compare to them. That's probably why I lik-"

The came to a stop. The engine had completely stopped. Me being a racecar driver could tell that this wasn't a regular stop. I think the engine had died out. "What happened?" I asked the driver of the car. "Nothing Miss Taylor just staying in your seat. I will have the car going in just a second." _"A second right that engine as I can tell is going to take more than a second more like an 15 minutes and with this guy as the repair man more like an hour. I mean I can fix this car in 10 minutes"_ Seiya got out of the car "You stay here Taylor. Maybe I can fix the problem" I choked. _"great now this guy thinks he can tell me what to do! And please the only the one I think has any sense of fixing this car is me!"_ "No way am I going to stay here helpless!"

I got out car. " Fine…An Hour I need someone here now!... yes the engine is down…Fine Fine just Hurry!" The driver hanged up the phone. "Gomen Ms Taylor the engine has broken down and the repair man won't be here for an hour or so we wont be getting to your shoot on time. I'm sorry Miss Please forgive me. Gomen nasai" "Hai I forgive you its not your fault now where is Seiya?" He pointed down. Seiya was under the car He came out from under it. "I don't see anything maybe there is no problem" I laughed. Tears were coming down my cheeks. "Hey what's so funny Taylor?" I clammed down. "You god how long have you been working with cars?" "Not long but it should be that hard right?" "You liar you have never worked with cars I mean everybody knows that engine is under the hood no under the car!" He pouted. Seiya and the driver opened up the hood and told me to step back. The hood smoked just like I expected it to. "Wow" was the only thing that came out of there mouth.

Seiya and the driver started to tinkle with the parts trying to fix it. Every time there was smoke or something they would tell me to step back. _"What am I doing here there they car having no Idea what do and me standing here! Now what's wrong with that. What do think just because I'm a girl I can't help and people wonder why I dress like a boy! Well I'll show them"_ I rolled up my sleeves. "Awww I can't stand around and watch this!" They both looked at me. "You two Step away from the car!" I ordered "No Taylor you'll hurt yourself" "I said Move it!" He did. "Give me the tools, you don't deserver to hold a wrench!" I told Seiya. I walked over to the hood. _"Now this is where I belong" _I gave the engine I few twits and a few turns and done. "Now just a few turns here and there" I turned around to the boys then I entered the drivers seat and turned the key to hear the engine purr _"aww music to my ears"_ I turned it off took the keys and went back to the boys. Both had there faces in shock. "what well you know I would have finished faster but I had to fix all the damage you two did. Now get in car I'm driving" They didn't say a word but got in the car and I followed after.

I rolled the window down as we rode the highway. Again feeling the wind blow on my face. It whispered in my ear lightly caressing my-what was now long-hair. "Taylor?" I snapped out of my trance. "Yea Seiya?" "Well back there why didn't you tell me you were really good with cars?" "Well It didn't cross my mind and when it did you didn't let me even step one foot next to the car and beside It was funny watching you suffer" I laughed "Taylor Can I ask you question do you hate me?" "Seiya I…(A.N Please read the bottom perview!!!)

* * *

hehe again with leaving you hanging well here's a perview 

"Seiya I don't hate you" "yea you do ever since we met you where cold, and more mstyrious everytime!" "Seiya please" "Oh please Taylor fine you don't hate me well then tell me this why do you remind me so much of Amara Tenuo? I know nothing about you but you know so much about me so tell me are you Amara?"...

Oh No what is she gonna do please review and i'll update and if i get much then I won't leave you hanging the next chapter -

Moon Bunny


	4. Next Shoot? part 2

Dare to become something your not?

By Moon Bunny

(A.N My First story don't be mean with reviews)

Disclaimer: Again No I do not own Sailor moon Sighs If I did this couple would be sooo real!!!!

Here's my next part now everyone's like ooo finally what is wrong with this author but here's your update hope you lik-y

On with the show…

* * *

Chapter 4: Next Shoot!?

"Seiya I don't hate you" "yea you do ever since we met you where cold, and more mysterious every time!" "Seiya please" "Oh please Taylor fine you don't hate me well then tell me this why do you remind me so much of Amara Tenou? I know nothing about you but you know so much about me so tell me are you Amara?"... I panicked!!! 'How did this absolute stupid kid come up with something like this??? Ok Amara just clam down' Then I got it "Seiya…I didn't want to tell you this because I though you'd just judge me automatically but Im Amara's Sister"

The Car came to stop I got out with out a word to him and walked back to the studio. To get my stuff. Walking into the dressing room I heard a knock. "What?" I opened the door expecting it to be Seiya to be there wanting to play 100 questions; though I was wrong it was James The Photographer "Oh sorry James Excuse my tone come in" I sat on the chair pretending to fix my "hair" He stood behind me.

"Miss Taylor, I was worried about you when I heard your car was stopped" "Don't Worry Im Alright I fixed it" "I heard that's very impressive for a girl" "What do you mean for a girl?" I turned my head to face him. "Typical girls don't fix cars especially models in this industry" "Well that's what's wrong with the fashion industry, spoiled models (A.N No Offensive to real models I LOVE fashion) Any way Im guessing you didn't come here for that, What is it?" "Miss Taylor, your not safe with Seiya as your partner maybe we can change him" "I Already told you I will not change him" 'I rather do this with him since I know him the some superficial model, Well He is a bit superficial also but still' "But Miss Taylor He Breaks Heart He'll hurt you" "No" "Things will turn out bitter just you watch" "What dose that mean?" "Just don't say I didn't warn you" With that he left my room.

I changed into my regular clothes. I walked down the same hallway this time having girls drooling over me. I Smiled at them Like always "Tomboy-san is that you?" I turned in horror 'Stay cool just play it out Tenoh' "Kou What are you doing here?" "I should be asking you the same" "Well Im Here to pick up my sister" "So Its true you have a sister" "Why doesn't she have your last name then?" He Smirked 'Crap He's on to me!' "Well that's because she my step sister, we have the same mother she just came from America so Michelle and the others don't know about her Which means you can't say anything about her got it?" "Hai but I still don't believe you" "Then don't I don't care Ja ne baka" I smirked and walked out 'Phew! That was close welcome to the family Taylor'

-Time Skip-

"Ok people today we are shooting February! Valentine's day now remember its gonna be a romantic scene to I want Taylor in-" "Psst Taylor" "I Looked at Seiya "What, you made me miss what im supposed to wear" I whispered back "I saw your sister yesterday" "I know she told me" "Why doesn't she want anyone to know about you?" "Because I runaway from home to be here now shut up" I had spent yesterday thinking about a background story on Taylor if asked by Seiya and of course he didn't let me down 'how predictable' "Fine"

I went to my dressing room a little nervous about today's shoot being valentines day an all. We driving off to a mansion rented for the shoot. I took my belongings and clothes and headed to the car. This time we arrived withOUT any car trouble 'thank god!' I Looked at the set and almost fainted but instead I blushed so darkly I blended in with all the hearts around. The set was a candlelit room, BEDroom to be exact. Red stain sheets and a sweet aroma. Was god trying to make me break? Is he out to get me? 'Why Me!!' "Don't worry I wont hurt you" Said Seiya behind me. I froze cold. The only heat I felt was his breath on my neck. I Breathed in quietly "Seiya-"

"Hey You two save it for the shoot" I snapped out the trance. I blushed like a retarded blonde school girl 'no offensive Serena and Mina but how do you deal?' "Um He-he-he I rubbed my neck See yah Seiya" I ran off the change though it wasn't much better. I started at my outfit trying comprehend how Women wear this. Of course I could picture any other women in this except for myself. This was freaking absurd. I looked at the Black and pink lace bra and matching underwear (A.N Haruka is probably hunting me down right now XD) I finally realized what I was doing to myself 'suck it up Amara, Uranus never backs out of kicking Ass in a skirt so you will not back out this career for this outfit!' I slipped into the lingerie. As soon as I was done with that I put on a robe and went to hair and make up. When I though I couldn't look anymore sluttly-er the make up on my face started to scream "Hurry up and fuck me senseless" Oh god this what gonna be a bad day.

ON The Set James told me that everything was gonna be ok and that Seiya wasn't gonna try anything. Still I felt so uncomfortable. I walked into my room again Seiya was still in hair and make up. Outside my door I heard these girls talking "Its no fair she gets to be in a bed with Seiya when she's a newbie, I mean this is her first job!" "We Should teach a lesson" "Yea" I Smiled for two things One these girls though they had a chance against me Sailor Uranus? Two These girl though I was threat? Oh This was good! They Knocked on my door like I expected them to do. "Yes" I said as I opened the door. Outside the two girls stood there "Listen you little Slut No Newbie steps into this company and steals Seiya from us!" The Taller on swung at me I caught her fist. "You where saying?" "Lola don't hold back!" Screamed the smaller one. Lola I guess kept swinging at me and I dodged them like nothing. "Im getting kinda tired of this" I punched Lola in the stomach area sending her back "Don't try that again next time Ill ruin your vintage old faces" They ran off and I laughed on the floor.

Tears where coming down my face. "Are you coming or not?" I wiped my tears off and looked up to Seiya's face "yea Sure, Help a lady up will you?" "Sure C'mon there about to start". He Pulled me p roughly then i triped over my high-heels (an: lol) and landed ontop of Seiya. My head on his chest. I lifted my head slightly to see what had happened and came to see Seiya's face so close to mine I gasped slightly. 'Dont move girl, dont move' Seiya tilted his head a bit. closing the gap more. "Seiya" I wishpered as a shock went threw me as our lips brushed together. "Taylor" His lips brushed against mine this time I groaned silently. 'whats happening to me?'

* * *

... not much to say review please...thanxs 


End file.
